Broken Promises and New Beginings
by Fallencherryblossom
Summary: Inuyasha mets the new girl and he broke up with Kikyo a little while ago does he think he can love again? Please R&R! Completed!
1. The new girl

A/N Hey peoples this is my first time writing a fic so don't flame and or hate me if it sucks. I can't write very well. ^___^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and sadly I never will ::goes off and cries::  
  
*~*Broken promises and new beginnings*~*  
  
Inuyasha was diving down the country side, looking out the window at the deserted fields, that looked like they haven't be cut in years (A/N you know with the grass over grow and everything). Thinking to himself 'what am I going to do about Kikiyo?' 'She's been a real bitch this week' 'I don't know what to do anymore, I'm going to call her tonight and break it off'. As he was thinking this he almost ran off the road and landing in a ditch. Swerving back on he kept thinking. 'So how am I going to do this, break it to her gently or just go right out and say Kikyo it's over' "Oh well I'll figure this out later first I got to get home." He said.  
  
Just as he got home and threw his keys on the counter, the phone rings. Looking at his caller id, "oh great, it's Kikiyo it's now or never."  
  
"Hello?" He said very dully.  
  
"Hey baby!" She said very excited about something.  
  
"Oh hey Kikiyo, so what's up?"  
  
"Nothin' much, just that in like 3 days it's our 5 month anniversary."  
  
"I need to talk to you about that," he said.  
  
"...." She was silent after that.  
  
"You there?"  
  
"Yeah I am."  
  
"Well I think that you've been a bitch lately to me and you act like you don't love me."  
  
"Oh but baby I love you." She said lying through her teeth.  
  
"Well I don't think you do," he said very pissed.  
  
"But I do, you have to believe me!" She pleaded.  
  
"Well you know what," he said seriously, "it's over."  
  
"You're kidding right?" She asked as if she misunderstood what he said.  
  
"It's over Kikyo." Inuyasha said very stern. Then he hung up the phone.  
  
"Oh my gosh, he just didn't!" She screamed. "Well if he's going to be that way then he can the bastard."  
  
'I feel better now', Inuyasha thought with a smile on his face.  
  
He sat down at his computer desk and waited for the computer to start up. After he had checked his mail, junk as usual, he signed on he's instant messaging screen name. "Hmm Miroku's on guess I can tell him the news." As he said that Miroku imed him.  
  
LeChEr432: Hey Inu  
  
Lonerider75: Hey  
  
LeChEr432: Waz up?  
  
Lonerider75: Nothin besides I broke it off with Kikiyo  
  
LeChEr432: really you did? You guys were the best know couple through out the whole high school!!!!  
  
Lonerider75: well not anymore  
  
LeChEr432: so how does it feel to be single?  
  
Lonerider75: fine I guess  
  
Lonerider75: but it sure as hell won't last long!  
  
LeChEr432: now that's Inuyasha I know!  
  
Lonerider75: well I got to go see you tomorrow  
  
Lonerider75: later  
  
LeChEr432: much!  
  
He signed off. As soon as he did he heard the door slam. 'Sesshoumaru's back.' He thought.  
  
"Hey bro waz up?" he said  
  
"Nothing just back from my girlfriend's house."Sess. said,  
  
"Well I broke up with mine."Inu. said,  
  
"Really you did?" Sess. said with a surprised look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, she was being a bitch so I broke up with her." He said this conversation went on for about 10 minutes.  
  
Inuyasha yawned. "I'm going to bed," he said looking like he hadn't slept in days.  
  
"Yeah you should you look kinda tried." Sesshoumaru said with no expression on his face.  
  
After this he took a shower and went to bed, or at least tried to. Once he would fall asleep he would have the same dream over and over. It was that Kikiyo was cheating on him when they were going out and she chose Naraku over him. He would wake up in a cold sweat and out of breath. 3:45 his clock said.  
  
"I'm going back to sleep." After that he dozed off and fell asleep till his alarm went off.  
  
He got up, got dressed slower then usual, 'what's the point in rushing I don't have to met anyone' he thought. He went down stairs to find out his keys were missing with a note  
  
"little bro, sorry man I took your ride but you can have mine" So he got his brother's keys, walked out, and went to school.  
  
  
  
"As usual you're late Inuyasha, now take your seat." He did next to Miroku and Sango (Miroku's girlfriend) (A/N Mir/San have a really weird relationship) and Shippo.  
  
"Class we have a new student and I hope you will make her at home, come on in Kagome." As he said that a tall, slender, raven black hair, and ginger colored eyes girl strolled in.  
  
Inuyasha looked in shock. 'She looks like Kikiyo!!!!' he thought as he shook his head. 'Nah it's just my imagination.'  
  
"Take a seat in front of Iuyasha please he's the one with the slivery white hair. He smirked.  
  
'How flattering, he smiled' Kagome thought as she took her seat.  
  
"So you're name's Kagome?" Inuyasha said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah so?" Kagome said back.  
  
"Mine's Inuyasha if you're wondering" he said.  
  
"I can show you around if you want my name's Shippo" Shippo said smiling.  
  
"Sure that would be nice." Kagome said back smiling back.  
  
"My name's Miroku and this is Sango," he says as he points to her.  
  
"Hey I can say my name by my self thank you."  
  
"Hi Kagome. Yeah my name's Sango" she said.  
  
"Well you guys know my name and it's nice to meet you all." She said with a smile.  
  
'Great I think I just made some new friends and Iuyasha's cute.' 'Wait, I just met him how can I think that?'  
  
At that same moment Inuyasha was thinking 'gosh she looks like Kikiyo but she doesn't act like her she's nicer and cuter.wait I just met her how can I think that?'  
  
The bell rang and they went to the next block. In the hallway Inuyasha's dream had become a reality, there was Kikiyo making out with Naraku and looked like nothing had happened the night before. Then she looked right at him. Giving him a look like I-never-loved-you-and-you-knew- it. He just mouthed the word "bitch" and walked off.  
  
  
  
A/N bum bum bum!!!!! Cliffhanger!!!!! Sorry but I had to do it. I'm evil!!!! Not really but oh well. It might be a little while before I make the second chapter. ::can't think of anything:: sorry writer's block and it sucks I can't promise it'll be up anytime soon but it might be I don't know. Oh yeah please review!!!!!! 


	2. The weirdest day ever

A/N Thank you so much for the people who reviewed my story you make me feel so special!!!! Thank you!!!! And just for ever body here's the second chapter.  
  
Oh yeah before I forget and get sued Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha ok?  
  
~*Broken Promises and New Beginnings*~  
  
As Inuyasha was walking down the hallway after seeing Kikiyo and Naraku, he began to feel a little jealous. There was his ex girlfriend making out with the guy that was in his dream last night and they were doing the same thing in his dream. It was like daja vu all over again. He kept walking until he bumped into Kagome.  
  
"Sorry about that." He said.  
  
"Oh that's ok, I could tell you were in a train of thought and was just in the way." She said with a smile on her face.  
  
'She's nothing like Kikiyo,' he thought 'in fact she's nicer then Kikiyo.'  
  
"Hey," he said, "so how are you getting home today?"  
  
"Umm.I don't know." She said, knowing what he was going to ask her.  
  
"How about I give you a ride home?" He asked slightly blushing and quite shyly.  
  
'He's blushing? I should be the one that is.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Sure I guess." She said, slightly bushing too.  
  
"Ok just meet me out in the parking lot after school ok?" He asked, not so shyly any more.  
  
"Ok" she said. 'Oh my gosh I can't believe this!' she thought as she was walking to her next class, 'this has turned to be the best day ever!' or so she thought, she ran into Kikiyo and didn't even notice it until she said "Watch were you're going bitch." "Excuse me?" Kagome said shocked at this comment.  
  
"Yeah you heard me right oh yeah and you can quit looking like me from now on." She said in bitchiest mood ever (A/N I think it's PMS but oh well). So Kagome got even bitchier  
  
"You have no right to talk I can't help the way I look and I'm not the one with all the makeup on, oh yeah, and it makes you look like a circus freak!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, everybody stopped and stared at the catfight that was taking place.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT!?" She screamed and they looked away.  
  
"Well I'm sorry to say but at this school you mess with me you mess with death." Kikiyo said hoping to scare Kagome it didn't work it just made her even more pissed.  
  
"Oh yeah well how come you haven't killed me yet because I'm messing with you?" She asked about at this point Inuyasha and the gang had come around to find out what this was about.  
  
"To shay," said Miroku as he put his arm around her, bad idea on his part, Sango pulled out a mallet and whacked him over the head then it just disappeared just like it had appeared.  
  
"Why does everybody always pick on me?" He asked with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Because you're a lecher duh" Sango said.  
  
As she got done saying that Kikiyo slapped Kagome, bad idea, Kagome slapped her back twice as hard.  
  
"Is that the best you got?" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Don't do this Kagome," Inuyasha whispered in her ear, "She's a bitch and she's got connections, so don't mess with her."  
  
"Ok, well I'll talk to you later bitch." Kagome said and walked off to her next class.  
  
As the teacher was teaching the lesson, in the last class of the day, the hell-sent math, she felt a hand reach for her ass. She turns around to see a guy partially drooling at the sight of her.  
  
"You're my new girlfriend," he said.  
  
"Uhhh hell no," she said, "I don't even know you."  
  
"Well my name's Kouga what's your name?" He asked.  
  
"Ummm" As she said that she got an idea. "My name's Kikiyo." She lied through her teeth.  
  
'Oh well he'll never know that my real name's Kagome'  
  
"Kagome turn around and pay attention!" The teacher screamed.  
  
'Shit, I'm so dead.' She thought.  
  
"So your real name's Kagome?" He asked about to grab her butt.  
  
She slapped him. "Yeah so?" She said, "And I'm not going to be your girlfriend." She practically yelled.  
  
"Why not?" He asked with a stupid grin on his face.  
  
"Because I'm just not and you can't make me!" She said this and stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Tease." He simply said. Then the bell rang and she rushed out of there as soon as possible to avoid Kouga.  
  
She let out a sigh as she rushed outside to meet Inuyasha. It turned out his brother's car was a red convertible corvette (A/N that's the kinda car I want but since I'll never get it,::sighs:: he can have a car like that the lucky dog) So she hopped in and they took off. As he was driving her home she asked,  
  
"So how do you know Kikiyo has connections?"  
  
"Because I went out with her." He said like it was no big deal.  
  
"You went out with that bitch? Sorry but you know how I feel about her," she said.  
  
"Yeah I did then she acted like a bitch to me and I broke up with her last night." He said not caring after what he saw that day.  
  
"Oh so how long where you together?" She asked pointing where to turn next.  
  
"4 months almost 5 in two days it would have been." He said.  
  
"Oh.the weirdest thing happened to me in math," she said "some guy named Kouga was trying to get me to be his girlfriend."  
  
"Oh he's after all the cutest girls in school though." He said.  
  
'Did he just say cutest?' She thought as she shot him a look.  
  
'Shit I just didn't say that out loud did I?' Inuyasha thought mentally kicking himself.  
  
"Ok so how do I get rid of him he's annoying?" She asked like she didn't hear that last comment.  
  
"I don't know get a boyfriend I'm guessing." He said.  
  
"Oh here's my house," she said pointing to the one with the huge white pillars in the front.  
  
"Wow," he said, "that's a huge house."  
  
"Oh it's nothing compared to our other one we had before we moved." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Ok well I talk to you tomorrow, ok?" He said.  
  
"Ok bye!!!" She said as he drove off.  
  
"I'm home," She yelled in the house  
  
"Oh so how was your first day?" Her mom asked.  
  
'A really weird one.' She thought,  
  
"A good one I made lots of friends." She said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"I'm going to go do my homework now." She said and went upstairs.  
  
As she flopped down on her bed the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Hey Kagome it's Sango."  
  
"Oh hey so what's up?" she asked.  
  
"Nothin much just trying to figure out the homework and being bored doing it." She said.  
  
"Hey Kagome I have a question."  
  
"Shoot." Kagome said.  
  
"I'm having a party on Friday you wanta go?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah hang on k?"  
  
She said to go ask her mom.  
  
"Ok I'm back I can go." Kagome said.  
  
"YEA!!!!!!" Sango screamed.  
  
"Ok well I talk to you tomorrow." She said.  
  
"Bye!!!" Kagome said.  
  
'Now that I think about it this has been a really weird day. To start off with I met a really cute guy and who gave me a ride home. Next ran into the bitch of all bitches that happened to be his ex-girlfriend. Then had a guy hit on me and try to grab my ass.' She thought.  
  
"Oh well." She said and went back to her homework.  
  
After she did that she took a shower and went to bed and had the weirdest dream of her life.  
  
A/N Sorry cliffhanger!!! I'll come up with a really weird dream but I'll do it later but please tell me what you think of this PLEASE!!! I had like a lot people review the last chapter. And thank you again for the people that did you make me feel special!!! Trust me I know I like left fluffy and Rin out of this chapter but they'll be in the next one trust me. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. The weirdest dream ever! It's werid prew...

A/N sorry this took so long but I had school to deal with and homework and everything else in between! But I finally got the third chapter written!! I'm so happy because I have a really bad case of writer's block. Oh well thanks for the people who reviewed my story! Ok here's the third chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Alice in Wonderland (I had to have something to write about) and like I said I don't so leave me alone!  
  
~Broken Promises and New Beginnings~  
  
The weird dream  
  
  
  
Kagome was in a deep sleep. In her dream she awoke to a dark room. As she looked around, the room began to materialize into a scene from Alice in Wonderland. It was the forest, the chaser cat appeared or what she thought was the chaser cat. It had a cat's body but Miroku's head.  
  
"Paint the roses red or the queen with have your head!" He said and disappeared.  
  
"What roses and what queen?" She said aloud hoping he would answer her question as she walked. She kept walking till she stumbled upon a castle with white roses and some roses that looked like they were painted red.  
  
"Ah, so these must be the roses but where's the queen?" She said aloud.  
  
"Right behind you." A creepy voice said.  
  
She turned around to see the queen of hearts standing in front of her. "Off with your head!" She screamed.  
  
"But what have I done?" Kagome asked.  
  
"You painted the roses red!" The queen screamed in her face.  
  
"No I didn't they were like this when I got here." Kagome screamed back.  
  
(A/N this is going to be a weird dream I had writer's block in the top part)  
  
"Still of with your head!" The queen screamed.  
  
After she said that the room materialized into a rabbit's hole.  
  
"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" a voice screamed.  
  
A rabbit or what Kagome thought was a rabbit, which had Inuyasha head and a rabbit's body.  
  
(A/N weird huh?)  
  
'What is with this dream?' She thought.  
  
The room materialized yet again to a hallway in the school. Suddenly a figure appeared it looked like Inuyasha, tall, muscular, and long hair, but another figure appeared.  
  
'It's the same person that was the queen who wanted my head.' Kagome thought in disbelief.  
  
As they walked closer she saw their faces. The one that looked like Inuyasha he was a little taller and didn't have those loving eyes Inuyasha had instead he had cold, not very loving, and welcoming eyes. He had the same slivery white hair Inuyasha has.  
  
'So obviously they must be related some how' (A/N this person is fluffy incase you didn't know), Kagome thought, 'but who is this other person?'  
  
The other person stood shorter then the other she had a loving face and the most welcoming eyes (A/N it's Rin but I didn't know what she looked like sorry). They both stood in casual clothes. Another figure appeared behind them. She looked just like Kagome. (A/N you know who it is, the bitch herself, can't you tell I hate Kikiyo?) Kikiyo mouthed something but it was like Kagome couldn't hear. Kikiyo walked over to another figure (A/N sorry I like interrupting but there's four figures now ok?) and kissed him.  
  
(A/N I think I'm going to hurl) The figure she kissed looked over at Kagome. (A/N it's Naraku if you didn't know) The look he gave her sent chills down her spine. She felt the vibration of somebody walking up behind her. She turned around to see that it was Inuyasha. He walked slowly to her, brushed her cheek. Kagome felt the warmth from his hand and looked into his welcoming eyes. Inuyasha leaned down and kissed her. Kagome felt his soft, warm, smooth lips on hers. She liked this dream or so far she did. After their lips parted she looked around three of the figures disappeared all that was left was Kikiyo. She was walking toward Kagome with a gleam in her eyes. She passed Kagome and pulled out something, Kagome didn't know what it was but all she knew was that it was long, shiny, and sharp. (A/N hint, hint it's a knife) She walked over to Inuyasha and thruster the knife into his stomach. Kagome ran over to him. He had fallen to his knees, then on his stomach. Kagome leaned down, help set him up and put his head on her lap. They stayed like that of two minutes just looking in each other's eyes. Inuyasha mouthed something then cringed in pain and died. Kagome knew what he had said he said he loved her. She let out a loud scream.  
  
Kagome awoke in a cold sweat and heavy breathing. She looked over at her alarm clock on the nightstand.  
  
"2:18 in the morning, she said with a sleepiness in her voice, I'm going back to bed."  
  
With that she rolled over and went back to sleep. Till the morning light brought a new day.  
  
A/N ok people so what do you think of that after waiting so long? Please review, sorry it took so long but I wrote like half of that while I was in the most boring class in the world. French with a gay teacher that I think is pmsing oh well. I like left out Sango but I can't fit every body in every chapter sorry but I'll get her in the next one. Well I'll let you get on with your lives now. Well until next time I'm out. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	4. The day after the dream

A/N sorry it took so long for me to write the fourth chapter but I have had a really bad case of writer's block other wise known, as I can't think of anything! Oh well thanks for the people who reviewed I thank you ok I've said enough here's the 4th chapter. Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha too bad I wish I did.  
  
~Broken Promises and New Beginnings~ The Day After the Dream  
  
Kagome sheepishly walked downstairs, almost falling down them in the process.  
  
"Kagome, are you ok?" Her mother asked concerned, since she nearly fell down the stairs.  
  
"Yeah mom I'm fine I really didn't sleep so well last night that's all." She said as she poured a cup of coffee (A/N ok my sister does this every morning and she's only in the 10th grade, what can I say it gets you going in the morning).  
  
"Kagome, I thought you hated coffee." Her mother replied.  
  
"I know but I think I need it I felt like I got 3 hours of sleep." Kagome said and took a sip and spit it back out.  
  
"Ew I forgot it tasted like chalk," (A/N ok that's what I think it tastes like I hate coffee!) She said and with that she went to go brush her teeth to get the taste off her tongue.  
  
'Thank god it's Friday, oh yeah I have that party tonight. What am I going to wear?' She thought as she got ready and headed down stairs from her room.  
  
"Bye, Mom." She said as she grabbed her keys and walked out the door.  
  
As she waited for the top of her midnight blue boxer (A/N yeah another car I want but I'll never get) to come down, she thought,  
  
'What a weird dream! It started off with the whole Alice in Wonderland thing, (A/N I love interrupting, but I don't own Alice in Wonderland either) then Inuyasha dieing in the end,'  
  
"That is one messed up dream!" she said aloud as she almost swerved off the road.  
  
(A/N she drives like Inuyasha j/k) She pulled in the school parking lot, parked, and walked in.  
  
She continued to climb up the endless stairs; she turned a corner and ran into somebody. The figure was soft yet.fluffy.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kagome said,  
  
"It's ok." He said as she looked up.  
  
'Oh my gosh, it's the guy that looks like Inuyasha from my dream!' As she thought another figure walked up  
  
"Sessy, (A/N nickname by Rin) You're supposed to show me around remember?" The figure said.  
  
Kagome was going into shock,  
  
'This is daja vou all over again!' she thought.  
  
"My name's Kagome, nice to meet you but I have to go to class now bye." She said and walked off.  
  
"Kagome you look really pale, are you ok?" Sango asked concerned.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine just kinda tired." Kagome said and put on a fake smile.  
  
"Ok so are you still coming to the party tonight?" Sango asked on a lighter note.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome said.  
  
"Are you guys still coming?" Sango asked the gang.  
  
"Yeah." They all replied.  
  
"Ok Inuyasha, you pick Kagome up since you dropped her off yesterday." Sango said as if she was the boss.  
  
"Ok." Inuyasha replied plainly like it was nothing at all. (A/N it's been two days, it's Friday in the story if you forgot sorry I don't mean to interrupt it's just I have to explain some stuff)  
  
"Oh yes and Miroku, don't do anything that'll you'll regret in the morning ok? And Shippo, just be your cute and sweet self." Sango said,  
  
"Ok, I won't my little cherry blossom." He said obviously sucking up and crossed he's fingers.  
  
"Ok I can do that." Shippo said as he gave Miroku a look like I wouldn't do that.  
  
"Class we have a new student her name's Rin make her feel at home like you did Kagome." The teacher said.  
  
As the girl walked in the door Kagome thought she was going to go into cardiac arrest it was the same girl from her dream and this morning.  
  
"Kagome," Sango whispered, "Are you ok? You're pale again."  
  
"I'm fine I'll tell you about it later ok?" Kagome said and turned back around.  
  
Rin took a seat in the back corner.  
  
'I wonder why Kagome's acting all weird today.' Inuyasha thought.  
  
He looked down to his desk to find a note with his name on it. He opened it and read it.  
  
Inuyasha, Just thought I'd ask but do you have a brother by any chance? -Kagome- He wrote back,  
  
Kagome, Yeah I have a half-brother and he has a girlfriend. Why do you ask? -Inuyasha-  
  
I don't want to date him or anything but I bumped into somebody who looked like you today. So I thought I'd ask. -Kagome- Oh ok. -Inuyasha-  
  
With that the bell for the next class rang. As Kagome was going to her locker she felt like she was being watched. She was right. She turned around to see the bone-chilling look Naraku (A/N I don't remember how to spell that, did I spell it right?)  
  
"Hi Kagome." He said in one of those voices that make the hairs on the back of your neck stand up.  
  
"Hi and what do you want?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Oh I was just looking for you I had to ask you something." He said.  
  
"Ok shoot." Kagome said getting inpatient.  
  
"Are you going out with Inuyasha?" He asked and waited for her answer.  
  
"Yeah right." She said and walked off to her next class.  
  
'I wish I was though.' She thought.  
  
A/N Ok so how was that after waiting so long? Sorry it took forever but I wrote all of that in 1st and 5th block, yeah it was that boring today. Oh well but please review!!!! 


	5. It's party time!

A/N hey, hey, hey, I'm back peoples!! Did you miss me? Probably not but oh well. THANK YOU so much for the people who reviewed you guys give life a whole new meaning for me. And I quote "you like it you really like it!!" J/k. I'm kinda hyper. But I might not get the 6th chapter up so soon like I did this one because I have to like review for gateways next week and the weeks to follow then I have sports so.hey I'll do what I can in French, History, and Math when I don't have any work does that sound ok to you guys? And I kinda mixed languages like between French and English. Ok well on with the chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Abercrombie so leave me alone!!!  
  
~Broken Promises and New Beginnings~ It's Party Time!!!  
  
As Kagome was sitting in her desk in the next class she thought to herself,  
  
'I wonder who all's going to be there tonight,  
  
I know then gangs going to be there, but I wonder who else if Sango invited anybody else.'  
  
As the bell rang something unexpected happened. Inuyasha was waiting outside the class for Kagome! (A/N aw. how sweet yeah I know that doesn't sound like Inuyasha but oh well it's my fic so deal with it j/k)  
  
"Well this is a surprise." Kagome said in shock.  
  
"Yeah I know but the only reason I'm doing this is because I forgot how to get to your house." Inuyasha said.  
  
0______o ~ that's what Kagome looked like.  
  
(A/N I knew it was too good to be true!!)  
  
So Kagome went on explaining where she lived and Inuyasha left.  
  
'I thought for sure he was being nice.' Kagome said as she sighed.  
  
"Oh well." She said as she walked through the hallway out the door.  
  
As Kagome drove home, and almost hit people in the process, she thought to her self,  
  
'What am I going to wear? I want Inuyasha to notice me but I don't want to look like the circus freak Kikyo.'  
  
(A/N I can see it now Kikiyo the girl with too much makeup on, or Kikiyo the clown that doesn't even need to dress up..lol)  
  
"I guess I could always wear a really cute shirt and a pair of blue jeans." She said aloud and pulled in the driveway.  
  
"Mom I'm home!" She called out and ran upstairs to get ready.  
  
After she took a shower, the bathroom smelled like a light sent of lavender and water was trailed from the bathroom to her room where, she stood in nothing but a towel in front of her closet looking for what to wear. She had many outfits scattered all over the bed but still didn't know.  
  
"I think I'll go with this one." She said as she held up a midnight blue (A/N I love that color!!) halter top with a picture of a cat with "perfect 10" behind, it along with a pair of low rider blue jeans. As she got dressed she looked over at the clock. One minute to spare before Inuyasha is suppose to get there. (A/N hee, hee that rhymes)  
  
As she went over to the dresser and picked up her make up, she looked out the window only to find Inuyasha walking around and practicing what to say. Kagome just about died laughing.  
  
"Oh my gosh he's practicing what to say!" She managed to say before she couldn't breathe from laughing so hard.  
  
"Gawh, what is taking Kagome so long? I know girls take a long time but never this long." Inuyasha said as he looked down at his watch. He had been waiting for a full 30 minutes! (A/N ooooo 30 minutes!!!!)  
  
As Kagome put on her light blue eye shadow and light pink lip-gloss she thought,  
  
'I wonder how long he's been out there?'  
  
She headed down stairs and said  
  
"Mom, I'm leaving I'll see you later." And walked out the door.  
  
Inuyasha looked really pissed off because he had been waiting for so long.  
  
"Sorry, but I take a while to be beautiful." Kagome said sarcastically and hopped in.  
  
This time Inuyasha had his car, which is a black mustang. (A/N yup you guessed it another car I want but never get) He started it up and they were on their way. As they drove up to Sango's house she realized that there was more then a few people there. Try about fifty!  
  
"Wow," Kagome said, "Does Sango have parties like this all the time?"  
  
"Yeah, she has one very week." Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome jaw dropped. She regained her composure and walked in. There she saw almost everybody from school. But the one face she recognized was that of Inuyasha's brother.  
  
"Hey bro, what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Oh just here with my new girlfriend." Fluffy said. Rin turned around and smiled at Inuyasha.  
  
"New one? Since when?" Inuyasha asked and had a look on his face that said my brother's a player.  
  
"It happened today, she asked me if I could show her around, and I said yeah I that could." He said like it was nothing.  
  
"So does that mean you're two timing your other girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked with the same look he had before.  
  
"No she broke up with me to go out with some rich guy, so oh well." Fluffy said. (A/N I'm calling him fluffy so I don't have to spell out his name, makes sense doesn't it?)  
  
About this time Kagome had spotted Sango and they were talking their heads off, like all girls do.  
  
"Oh my gosh that is a really cute shirt Kagome." Sango said.  
  
(A/N Sango was sporting a pair of really low-rise jeans and a collared Abercrombie shirt with pink and blue strips on it. Just thought I should let you know)  
  
"Thanks I love yours too." Kagome said back.  
  
About this time Kouga had come up with all of his little buddies. He put his arm around Kagome. Inuyasha saw this and said,  
  
"Kouga what do you think you're doing messing with her?" Inuyasha said with flames in his eyes, "She's not your girlfriend so leave her alone."  
  
'Since when has Inuyasha taken up for me?' Kagome thought.  
  
"I think some one's jealous." Kouga said with a look that said I'm going to kill you for saying that.  
  
"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa," Sango said, "If you guys are going to fight take it outside."  
  
With that they went outside and fought till one of them dropped, which just happened to be Inuyasha. As he walked back in with the help of Miroku, Kouga said,  
  
"Kagome my woman and if you ever go near he I swear I'll." He was cut off by a punch in the stomach.  
  
"Ok to start off with I'm NOT your woman and second off I NEVER will be and third off I would choose Inuyasha over you any day." Kagome said very pissed off.  
  
'Wait, did I just say the last thing out loud?' She thought mentally kicking herself.  
  
"Oh ok so you would rather be with a loser like him then me?" Kouga said not too happy about that last statement.  
  
"Yeah I would because honestly, you're the loser and you don't deserve me." Kagome said and with that she walked out side to clear her head.  
  
Inuyasha followed her. When he got out the door, he looked around for her; he saw her walking down the street, pacing back and forth.  
  
'Why did she stick up for me like that? I wonder." He was lost in a train of thought till,  
  
"What do you want Inuyasha," Kagome said looking at him with streams of tears going down her face.  
  
"I was just coming to see if you were ok." He said.  
  
"Well I'm fine you don't have to worry." She said but he walked up to her and gave her a hug.  
  
0______0 ~ Kagome's look.  
  
"What was that for?" She asked.  
  
"Just because I know something now." Inuyasha said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"What do you know?" Kagome asked.  
  
He whispered in her ear,  
  
"That you like me." He said.  
  
"One question." Kagome said.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Is it that obvious?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah a little." He said and with that she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I think we better go back in or Sango's going to go nuts." Inuyasha simply said, "oh yeah before I forget Kagome would you go out with me?"  
  
'Did he just ask what I think he did?' She thought in disbelief.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Yeah." She said but deep down she was screaming with excitement.  
  
So they walked back in hand in hand, there they saw Miroku trying to coax Sango to go up stairs.  
  
"He never gives up does he?" Kagome said.  
  
"Nope, and to think they've only been going out for like 3 months." Inuyasha said.  
  
"My little cherry blossom please." Miroku said with puppy dog eyes, "I want you to bear my child."  
  
"YOU PERVERTIR / DENATURER PEU DE PHENOMENE!!!" She screamed and slapped him.  
  
(A/N oh yeah hint, hint, that means perverted little freak in French I didn't know which one was which, like the verb or the noun on the pervert part.)  
  
Miroku sighed. "I'll get her to do it someday." He said.  
  
"I heard that." Said a very pissed off Sango.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha ~ ^___^;; (sweat drops)  
  
"Well this has turned out to be a very eventful night." Kagome said sarcastically.  
  
"You're right about that one." Inuyasha said as he put his arm around her waist.  
  
"I'm thirsty." She said and walked over to the punch table. She picked up a cup and poured a cup of punch. She took a drink and thought,  
  
'Hey this is pretty good.'  
  
She kept on drinking the punch until she couldn't see straight. She walked over to Inuyasha (or tried to) and said,  
  
"Inuyasha, I think there are pink elephants on clouds singing Yankee Doodle dandy chasing after me."  
  
(A/N yup you guess it the punch was spiked)  
  
0_____o;; ~Inuyasha's face.  
  
"Kagome are you drunk?" He asked with a look on his face.  
  
"I don't know." She said and passed out.  
  
The next thing she knew she woke up to a blinding light in a bed that was unfamiliar.  
  
'Oh my gosh my head is killing me.' She thought and put the covers over her head.  
  
"Welcome to the hang over zone." Said a voice that sounded really familiar.  
  
(A/N it was Inuyasha)  
  
"What did I do last night?" She asked and tried to get up.  
  
"You got drunk that's what." Inuyasha said as he walked over to her.  
  
"I did? How?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Yeah you did and somebody, as he looked over at the other figure that was in the room now, spiked the punch."  
  
(A/N hint, hint it was Miroku.)  
  
"Does anybody have some aspirin?" She asked holding her head since to her it was throbbing.  
  
"Yeah hang on." Inuyasha said and walked out.  
  
'Gosh if my mom saw me like this she'd kill me.' She thought as he walked back in.  
  
"Here." He said and handed her a big aspirin.  
  
"Somebody always, one way or another, gets drunk at her parties, last time it was me." Inuyasha said after he saw the expression on her face about how big the aspirin was.  
  
"So how many cups of that did you drink?" Shippo asked as he walked in.  
  
"Like 30 I think." Kagome said.  
  
^____^;; ~ all of them beside Kagome.  
  
"So where's Sango?" Kagome asked.  
  
"She's trying to wake up everybody that fell asleep last night with the hose." Shippo said.  
  
"Fun I hope.." The feeling of water on her face cut off Kagome.  
  
"SANGO!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed but hey she was woke up by it.  
  
"I'm going to kill you." She said and with that Sango ran down the stairs. Kagome followed and fell down the stairs. Sango stood at the bottom and laughed till she couldn't breathe so did everybody else even Kagome.  
  
Kagome sighed, "Boy, do I have a headache now."  
  
A/N bum, bum, bum cliffhanger!!!!! But sorry it took so long I love snow days, but I got the fifth chapter up, but I need some help on ideas for the next chapter if you could do that for me I would be very happy and I'll give you credit for it ok? Well till next time I'm out. 


	6. The day after the party

A/N Sorry it took so long to update I had to get some ideas and that's to a certain someone you know who you are I got an idea THANK YOU!!!!!!!! And thank you for all the people who reviewed again well here's the 6th chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha there you happy I said it?  
  
Broken Promises and New Beginnings  
  
The day after  
  
As Kagome stood up so noticed that Sango had dropped something out of her pocket.  
  
"Hey Sango what's that?" She said pointing to the piece of paper.  
  
"Oh that's a dance ticket. Didn't you hear we're having a dance on next Friday?" Sango said as she picked it up with a surprised look on her face.  
  
"Oh yeah and you think I'd remember that from what happened last night?" She said, daggers being thrown at Miroku in her mind.  
  
"Sorry." Miroku said.  
  
"Well sorry doesn't cut it." Kagome said and went over and hit him on the head.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked with a lump on his head.  
  
"For being your self!" Kagome screamed and held her head.  
  
"Obviously you've never had a hangover huh?" Inuyasha said with a smile on his face.  
  
"No as a matter of fact." Kagome said as she sat down on the couch, still holding her head.  
  
"Well if we have that dance on Friday I guess we have to go shopping Kagome." Sango said with a hint of excitement in her voice.  
  
"Come on Sango let's go." Kagome said and with that they went to the mall with credit cards in hand.  
  
As they got there Kagome stood wide-eyed. The mall they had back home was never this big.  
  
"Wow." Kagome said.  
  
"Let me guess you've never been to a mall this big before?" Sango said.  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Well, I hope your card has enough money on it because this is going to be one hell of a shopping trip!" Sango said and pulled Kagome to the first shop.  
  
As the guys where back at Sango's house they were watching TV, Miroku, bring his perverted self, flipped though the channels till he got to the.um.well I'll just let you think of what channel I'm talking about. (A/N think he's a pervert)  
  
Inuyasha flashed back to last night after Kagome passed out.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
As Kagome collapsed Inuyasha had picked her up and dragged her up stairs as Miroku said,  
  
"Hey, Hey Inuyasha finally getting you some?"  
  
"Ha, Ha yeah right you just wish it was you instead of me." Inuyasha said.  
  
"."  
  
(A/N ^___^;;)  
  
After he put her in Sango's bed she started mumbling something but he couldn't make it out. It sounded something like,  
  
"No.. don't.die."  
  
Or something like that he thought.  
  
He watched over her all night long until he fell asleep by her side.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"TAKE IT OFF, TAKE IT OFF!!!" Miroku was screaming, with Inuyasha staring at him.  
  
He thought,  
  
'Something or I wonder if she was dreaming? It sounded like something happened or something. Oh well I'll ask her if she's had a weird dream lately.'  
  
As the girls came back they were chatting about somebody.  
  
"Oh my gosh I can't believe that guy was checking you out like that!"  
  
"I know and I mean all I was doing was just staring back. He was so hot!"  
  
"And who was this person might I ask Kagome?" Inuyasha butted in.  
  
"Nobody just some guy that goes to our school."  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Some guy named Hitten." (A/N did I spell that right if I didn't tell me)  
  
"Hitten? You mean the guy that hangs out with Kouga?" (A/N I can't every remember if I spell these names right did I spell it right?)  
  
"Yeah I guess."  
  
"He was checking you out last night too."  
  
"He was?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
(A/N this conversation is between Kagome and Inuyasha just thought I'd let you know that)  
  
After they went through all the details of this argument. Kagome finally said,  
  
"You know what Inuyasha, you can't put me on a leash, I can check out guys and you can't stop me."  
  
"Fine then I can check out girls all I want."  
  
"Fine"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
(^__^;; ~ everybody but Kagome and Inuyasha who where throwing daggers at each others)  
  
"Guys?"  
  
"WHAT!?" They both yelled.  
  
"Never mind" Sango said and went upstairs.  
  
"Hey Kagome," Sango said half way up, "I think your mom is kinda worried about you. You might want to call her."  
  
'Oh yeah I forgot', "ok." She said and ran to the phone.  
  
"Mom, it's Kagome change in plans, I'm spending the weekend at Sango's is that ok?"  
  
"Ok talk to you later, bye."  
  
"Well I'm going to go and shop some more Sango you want to go?"  
  
"Sure maybe we'll see some more guys"  
  
"Ok I'm driving this time"  
  
As she grabbed Inuyasha's keys, he didn't even notice she did, she said,  
  
"Inuyasha I'll talk to you later ok?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
A/N ok how was that? Yeah I know it sucked or to me it did because I've been having a really rough time in my life right now my parents won't let me date and I want to and they won't let me and I have a boyfriend for almost 7 months ALMOST break up with me like not long ago and pretty much my life's been a living hell so you know what can I say? I did my best for right now. I'm still suffering from writer's block and you know all of that so I'll right more later when I have time so please review and go ahead and give me flames because it sucks yeah I know. But please help me on it if I need to make it better or whatever. I'm going to come up with another weird dream for Inuyasha this time though well time next time I'm out. 


	7. The dance part 1

A/N ok about the Hiten thing Kagome and him aren't getting together I couldn't think of anybody and he just popped in my head so I have no idea who Kagome's going to be with. I guess you'll have to keep reading to find out! MMMMUUUHHHHAAAAA! I'm evil not really but oh well here's the 7th (I think) chapter. After waiting so long!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha ok?  
  
Broken Promises and New Beginnings  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
'I can't believe him!' I thought, 'how could he just be such and bastard to me?'  
  
I was broken in my train of thought by Sango screaming,  
  
"KAGOME STAY ON THE ROAD!!!!"  
  
I swerved back on and kept going.  
  
'Gosh my day has total sucked thanks to him, he's so protective of me and we just met this week.'  
  
::sighs::  
  
'What am I going to do? I still have all week to get trough and put up with more of his shit. Oh I'll think of something.'  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong? Oh yeah you never told me why you were so pale yesterday in class." Sango said.  
  
'Oh yeah I didn't did I?'  
  
"Well it's a dream I had it was so weird but in the end all I know is Inuyasha died." I said and Sango looked at me weird.  
  
"That is one weird dream." She said.  
  
"Yeah I know, the weird thing is I met Inuyasha's brother and Rin before I really did and Kikiyo killed him it was fucked up." 'Kinda like my life right now.' I thought.  
  
Back at Sango's:  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
"Hey Miroku were are my keys?" I asked looking for them.  
  
"I don't know unless.."  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!" I screamed as I ran out the door.  
  
Back with Sango and Kagome:  
  
"Hey Kagome you ok?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." I said when I really wasn't.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"One question." I said.  
  
"What? Sango answered.  
  
"Have you ever wondered if Miroku doesn't like.oh I don't know like maybe love you?"  
  
"Yeah I really have, considering I found lotion sitting next to my computer and when I signed on there were all these porn sites on the toolbar and shit like that."  
  
"What was his excuse? Was it something like, 'my hands were dry and I was looking up Hawaii on the computer and that came up?'"  
  
"Yeah actually it was."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"...."  
  
"So do you think Inuyasha doesn't like you or something?  
  
"Yeah I don't think he does the way he treats me and stuff like that." I said.  
  
(A/N ok we are going to fast forward a little because I said we are ok? Oh yeah and Inuyasha got his keys back)  
  
One week later Kagome's POV  
  
"I'M SICK OF THE SHIT I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH WHEN I'M AROUND YOU INUYASHA!!!!!! IT'S OVER!!! I screamed.  
  
"FINE"  
  
"FINE" I screamed and walked off.  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
'If she's going scream at me then I'm going to scream back!'  
  
'If she's breaking up with me fine, I'll just go get another girlfriend and make her jealous.'  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
After I walked off I ran off the school grounds and ran home. I ran up the stairs jumped onto my bed and cried my eyes out.  
  
'Wait a minute,' I thought, 'why am I crying he never loved my he just loved me for looking like Kikyo.'  
  
Then an evil grin stretched across my face.  
  
'I'll find another boyfriend and make him jealous tonight.'  
  
'Good plan.' I thought  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
'God she is such a bitch! What did I ever see in her? Oh I know what, Kikyo, that's what I saw.'  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
'What am I going to wear? It's got to get guys attention but yet not get me suspended.'  
  
'That's it.' I thought as I pulled up a shirt that looked like a halter but it wasn't and it showed a lot of my stomach and then a skirt that was really short.  
  
'Off I go and get another boyfriend.'  
  
As I walked in all eyes were on me, I didn't care. As I looked around Inuyasha was with a little bitch he picked up earlier that day, like I cared? He was staring at me so I did something I never thought I'd do, I walked over to Kouga and kissed him right on the lips and deepened the kiss. As my tongue explored his mouth his hands began to explore my ass and chest. I didn't care. I was getting Inuyasha's attention. That's all I wanted. As I pulled away I looked over at Inuyasha and licked my lips then walked off with Kouga.  
  
A/N So what did you think of that? Yeah I know toward the end Kagome was a real slut I know I know but that gives the story a little kick so please review since I know you read it so review well till next time I'm out 


	8. The dance part 2

A/N yeah I know Kagome was a real slut at the end but like I said it gave it a kick because something going to happen because of that ok? There was a reason for it so don't freak and not read anymore ok? Well thanks to the people who reviewed and well on with the 8th chapter.  
  
~Broken Promises and New Beginnings~  
  
The Dance part 2  
  
Inuyasha's POV (Staring wide-eyed at Kagome) 'Did I just see what I thought I saw? Was that Kagome or Kikiyo? It would have to be Kikiyo Kagome would never do that.'  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
(Looking at Inuyasha) 'Hook, line, and sinker.' I thought to myself as I walked off with Kouga.  
  
"So Kagome do you really feel that way about me or just trying to make somebody (glaring at Inuyasha) jealous?" He asked.  
  
"Why would you think that I would try to make someone jealous?" I asked and put on an innocent face.  
  
"Well because after you did all that you looked over a dog-boy." (Inuyasha)  
  
"Yeah I did do it for that reason ok? Can you do me a favor?" I asked.  
  
"Sure anything." He said.  
  
(I whispered this) "Can you pretend to be going out with me during the middle break up with me and after that blame it on Inuyasha, then go dump that big bowl of punch on his head please?" I asked with puppy-dog eyes. (A/N Kagome is carrying her really big backpack ok just thought I should let you know that) "And do this after I run into the bathroom, fake crying."  
  
"Sure under one condition." He said.  
  
"Yeah sure which is?" I asked.  
  
"Let me grab where I grabbed before."  
  
0__o ~Kagome  
  
"Ok."  
  
About an hour later  
  
"Kagome I hate to break it to you but we're over." He said.  
  
"What!?" I said playing along with it.  
  
"Yeah you heard me, you kept checking out some other guy and didn't give a shit about me, and it's over." He said and waited till I ran off with my really big backpack to the bathroom. As I ran I gave the signal. Kouga saw this and went over to Inuyasha and started yelling at him.  
  
Inuyasha POV  
  
'What the hell did I do to deserver this?!' I thought as Kouga was yelling in my face. 'I bet this has something to do with Kagome.'  
  
"Why the fuck are you yelling at me for? I didn't do a damn thing. So just get the fuck out of my face and leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled.  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
As I walked out I heard Inuyasha screaming at Kouga. I don't think he was happy camper about all of this. The next think I knew he was in my face screaming.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing bitch?" He yelled.  
  
"None of your damn business asshole." I yelled back.  
  
'Well......" The cold rush of punch that came over him cut him off.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK!?" He screamed as loud as possible, loud enough to get both of us kicked out. As I looked around as I was walking out, I saw Miroku was making out with Sango, Shippo was talking to that girl that Inuyasha was with, Kikiyo, (I think I'm going to hurl) making-out with tongue with Naraku (I forgot how to spell that did I spell it right?) And fluffy and Rin dancing.  
  
"Thanking for getting us kicked out dumbass." I said when we were outside.  
  
"You're welcome slut." Inuyasha said. (My gosh he's got a potty mouth. lol)  
  
"Look Inuyasha the only reason I did all of that was to get your attention ok?" I said and blushed as I realized what I just said.  
  
"You did that for me?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah I did, after I yelled at you I realized something." I said as I looked zoned out (you know like staring off into space) on the ground.  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
"That no matter what you do to piss me off, I still love you." I said as I looked up at his shocked face.  
  
"Really?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah," I said.  
  
About at this point he was less than two inches away from my face, the he embraced me in a hug. As he loosened, I looked into his golden eyes; he leaned in and kissed me. As he pulled away I remembered my dream I had like 7 days ago, his lips felt the same way they did in my dream, smooth, warm, and soft. He broke me from my thought by saying,  
  
"Two questions."  
  
"Shoot." I said  
  
"How come you did all that stuff with Kouga?"  
  
"Um....." I blushed "I knew it would get your attention."  
  
"Ok, second question what's with the outfit?" I looked down and realized I grabbed my blue jeans and a pink shirt.  
  
"I don't know I just didn't like that other one." I said.  
  
"Well what are we going to do now since we got kicked out?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know I guess we could go out and see what there is to do, since I don't know my way around."  
  
A/N Sorry for the long wait but I got it up! So I need help what are they going to do? Beats me I guess I'll come up with some but please review till next time I'm out. 


	9. After they left

A/N Well I think my story is going to end soon because I need ideas but I don't know so we'll see but hey I got the 9th chapter done in French today so what do you think of that? Well here it is anyways.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and that's also for the last chapter too so don't sue me!  
  
~Broken Promises and New Beginnings~  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
"Well there's the mall like you said and the arcade and bowling and um...well I guess we'll just look around." Inuyasha said as we walked down the sidewalk not far from the school.  
  
'Gosh I never realized how heavy this back pack is.' I thought as I put it back on my shoulders right.  
  
"Do you want to go put it in my other car?" He asked.  
  
"Other car?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah I traded in the mustang for this." He said and pointed to it. It was a midnight black hummer. (A/N yup another car on my list.)  
  
"Sure why not?" I said as he unlocked the doors and I put it in the back.  
  
As we walked he spotted an ice cream shop.  
  
"You want some?" He asked and pointed to it.  
  
"Sure if you'll pay for it." I said and we walked in hand in hand. (Oh yeah I forgot they got back together just thought I should let you know that)  
  
"Two sundaes everything except nuts." He said as if he was reading my mind.  
  
After we got done with that we walked around the park for a little while and got to know each other better. Like how he met Kikiyo and all the other stuff.  
  
Turns out we used to live next to each other then he moved and I didn't get to see him for 6 years. I'm so glad we started talking to each other again.  
  
"Do you remember the day before I left?" He asked  
  
"No I sure don't." I said  
  
"Oh well I said something like never forget me and remember that day we kissed or you kissed me?" He asked  
  
"Yeah you said something like you don't find your soul-mate when you're 10." I said and remembering like it was yesterday.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Inuyasha and I were sitting up in a tree. The next thing I knew I leaned in and I kissed him.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked wiping off his face like a little kid would.  
  
"Because I love you and I want to be your wife." I said how much of a child I was  
  
"Well my mom says you don't find your soul-mate when you're 10 you havta look around first or something like that." He said as he stared at me.  
  
"Well fine then I won't ever talk to you again." I said and jumped out of the tree and walked off.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Kagome watch out for the..." Inuyasha started  
  
"HOLY SHIT!!!!" I yelled as I fell in the pond.  
  
"...pond." He finished.  
  
"Thanks for telling me now." I said as he helped to pull me out I pulled him in. We were laughing like we were little kids again.  
  
"I wonder what everybody's doing." Inuyasha said as he walked out of the pond.  
  
"I bet they're all like where they are." I said.  
  
At the dance:  
  
"Hey Sango, where's Inuyasha and Kagome?" Miroku asked.  
  
"I don't know," she said.  
  
Back with Inuyasha and Kagome  
  
"So what are we going to do now?" I asked.  
  
"I know, I want to take you some where." He said with a gleam in his eyes.  
  
"Like where?" I asked.  
  
"You'll see." He said as we raced back toward the school to get his car.  
  
^___^; ~Kagome  
  
As we were driving to where ever we were going, I looked out the window to find we where on a mountain looking over the city. When we stopped I looked up into the beautiful night sky. The stars were like little light in the dark blue and purple sky spread out across the cosmos. The moon was full and it sat up in the sky as bright as can be.  
  
"Wow." I said breathless.  
  
"Yeah I know, I come up here to think and it relaxes me." He said and looked into my eyes.  
  
He put his face only inches away from mine; I could feel his warm breath on my face. He leaned in more and then.........  
  
(A/N I would stop there but I won't be mean.)  
  
Then......his cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" He asked.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha were are you?" I could hear Miroku's voice on the other line.  
  
"Um..I'm at home." He lied and told me to stay quite.  
  
"Ok but did you forget that you have to take me to my house because the brakes are out on my car?" He said and Inuyasha cringed as he remembered this.  
  
"Yeah I forgot sorry, I'll be there in an hour ok?" He said.  
  
"Yeah see ya later bye." Miroku said and hung up.  
  
A/N ok I'm done with this chapter please review since I know you read it. Well till next time I'm out. 


	10. Inuyasha's Past and weird dream

A/N Hey guys it's me again I'm was just reading over my story and realized it was kinda rushed and didn't make sense so I thought I'd write another chapter with a really weird dream with Inuyasha, how does that sound? OK well on with the chapter!!! Ok this chapter is basically centered around Inuyasha and his problems so if nobody else but him is in here that's why.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha YET!!! ::Looks ay lawyers and sticks out tongue:: I hate it when they make you say it.  
  
~Broken Promises and New Beginnings~ Inuyasha's Past  
  
Inuyasha's POV  
  
I had just dropped Miroku off at his house and went home. After I got home I decided to take a walk to clear my mind of things. The road was dark and eerie god I hated it when it was like this all foggy and can barely see, oh well at least I would be the only thing out here.  
  
I was thinking of what Kagome told me when she mumbled it in her sleep over at Sango's,  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Hey Kagome, I have one question to ask you." I said and looked over at her moonlit face.  
  
"Sure what?"  
  
"Did you happen to have a dream over at Sango's house when you got drunk?" I asked and waited for an answer.  
  
"Yeah, it was one I had a week ago, it was really weird, it started off.." And she went on to explain the whole details about it.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
'She dreamed about me.' I thought, 'and she met people who she hadn't met before in there too.'  
  
'That's a little weird but hey what can I say I have dreams that I'm falling the I never hit the ground and shit like that.' I thought as I walked.  
  
'It's kinda weird though, I was going out with a girl that only wanted the fun stuff out of a realsonship but now I have one that the girl actually loves me.'  
  
'I wonder what life would be like if I never met Kagome. Oh I know dull and boring. And I would be going out with some bitch like Kikyo.'  
  
'My life hasn't been much the same since it was 10 years ago, my brother still kinda hates me you know those love hate relationships, and well I have no other family besides him so I guess I have to make due with what I got right?'  
  
"My father left me...or should I say us...when I was 5 and my mother raised me up until she died of a heart attack. Which happened when I was 11 so I haven't been much better ever since. Oh now I know what I saw in Kagome not that she looked like Kikyo but she reminded me of my mother in a way. My mother had raven black hair and the most violet eyes. Well I better get going home before somebody hits me just walking out on a night like this.' And with that I turned and walked home. As I got home I called out to see if anybody was home but nobody was.  
  
'Well I think Sesshoumaru must be out with Rin.' I thought as I walked down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
'I wonder what Kagome's mom would think of me? I mean come on she's never met me.' I thought as I took my clothes off and got in the shower. I stood there for a minute and just let the water pour over my skin as I began to relax, and forget all the shit I've been put through in my life. After that I went to bed to have the weirdest dream in the world.  
  
As I looked around I called out to find nobody there but me and another figure it looked like me but the person had violet eyes and raven black hair, dressed in a cloak looking thing. A sword was hanging by his side I noticed. I looked down to find I wasn't dressed in my normal clothes but a red kimono and a sword at my side. He withdrew his sword and put it up to his face I did the same and he struck, all the sounds that could be heard was the sound of metal clinging together as I struck out to hit him, the room turned to another one, I looked around again only to find I was in a dark room, the next thing I knew Kagome, or who I thought was Kagome appeared walked over and kissed me then she spoke in a shrilled, high voice that was none other than Kikiyo's, I looked around again and saw the real Kagome over in the corner, tears in her eyes, looked at me and said, 'why?' and disappeared. The room materialized again to a place that was unfamiliar at first but he remembered, his old home with his mother and brother, who wasn't there all the time, he was 11 and he looked around, "Inu, time for bed." I voice that was very familiar to him said. "Ok mommy." He said and jumped into his bed. "Good night Inuyasha." She said and walked off. "Good night mommy." He said and fell asleep. As he woke up he looked around for anybody when he walked into his mother's room he noticed that something wasn't right and he knew it. He looked over to the bed and there she was not breathing nothing just lying there, still. "Mommy NO!!!!" As I screamed this the person from the first scene had Kagome in his grasp, sword to her throat, I ran to her, he cut, and there she went to the floor I ran over to her picked her head up she said 'Inuyasha, I love you remember that' she coughed up blood and rolled over. I looked up at the person, I remembered I still had the sword I took it out and thrusted it in his stomach as he went down I looked down at him and gave him an evil look, Kagome called out to me I ran over to her and kissed her, she said 'I love you', cringed in pain and died.  
  
"NO!!!" I screamed as I awoke, I looked over at the clock, 1:58 A.M. it read. 'It was all a dream except for that last part.' I thought. 'Well I think I'm not going to bed any time soon so I might as well find something to do.' I though as I walked around my room to get on my computer. 'Imagine' that nobody on but then again they're probably asleep. Oh well I guess I can try and sleep.' I thought as I walked over to my bed and flopped down on it pulled the covers up and fell asleep till the sun shone in my face saying to me that a new day had come.  
  
A/N So what do you think of that? Well I know it wasn't the best but I've tried everything to get over writer's block and nothing works help me!!!! Well please R&R till next time I'M OUT!!!! 


	11. Kagome's Past and other dream

A/N THANK YOU SO MUCH to the people who reviewed the last chapter!!!! ::Jumps around having my parents stare at me like I'm crazy::  
  
O_____o;; ~ Parents look  
  
But here's the next chapter for all of those other people who don't review, it's all about Kagome basically. So here goes nothing, I love spring break!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: why do they make you say this anyway? I mean come on if you owned this we would be making the anime series not fan fictions. Oh well just to make the lawyers happy I don't own Inuyasha, but I will one day!!!! And I don't own "Somewhere I belong" By Linkin Park  
  
~*Broken Promises and New Beginnings*~ Kagome's Past and other dream  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
'Why does my life have to be so....so..weird?' I thought to myself, 'I mean come on I lost my little brother, father, and grandfather to an illness I have no idea about all I know is the effects are death and nothing else.'  
  
'Then I met a guy that I already knew but I didn't recognize him because his hair changed, and his eyes I never knew somebody's hair that was once black went to a light sliver or eyes changed from violet to amber, but I should have known his name right? But then again he changed it from Yasha to Inuyasha, hey anybody can make a mistake once in a while right?' I sighed, 'what's the point in thinking about him, I love him and that's all that matters or does it? Wait..Kagome don't think that.' I told myself. 'My life has sucked ever since I lost my little brother, he was basically my life but I never really knew my dad, my grandpa, the only thing I knew about him was he was a monk (A/N ok I don't remember what her grandfather did but all I know is he was basically like Miroku in the anime series so what can I say?) 'Oh well what's the point in thinking about I when I have to go to bed?' I thought and not even thinking I went into the bathroom, got undressed and was in the shower just letting the water run over my face and humming a tune, then I ended up singing the lyrics to my favorite song,  
  
I had nothing to say, and I get lost in the nothingness inside me  
  
I was confused  
  
And I let it all out to find that I'm not the only person with these things of mine  
  
Inside of me  
  
When all that they can see the words within is the only real thing that I've got left to feel  
  
Got nothing to lose  
  
Just stuck, hobbling along, and the fault is my own, and the fault is my own.  
  
I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
What I thought was never real  
  
I wanna let go of the pain I felt so long  
  
Embrace the pain so it's gone  
  
I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
Like I'm close to something real  
  
I wanna find something I wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I belong  
  
And I've got nothing to say  
  
I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face  
  
I was confused  
  
Looking everywhere, only to find that it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind  
  
So what am I?  
  
What do I have, but negativity  
  
Coz I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me  
  
Nothing to lose  
  
Nothing to gain, hobbling along, and the fault is my own, and the fault is my own.  
  
I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
What I thought was never real  
  
I wanna let go of the pain I felt so long  
  
Embrace the pain so it's gone  
  
I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
Like I'm close to something real  
  
I wanna find something I wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I belong  
  
I will never know myself until I do this on my own  
  
And I will never feel, anything else until my wounds are healed  
  
I will never be anything till I break away from me  
  
I will break away, and find myself today  
  
I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
What I thought was never real  
  
I wanna let go of the pain I felt so long  
  
Embrace the pain so it's gone  
  
I wanna heal  
  
I wanna feel  
  
Like I'm close to something real  
  
I wanna find something I wanted all along  
  
Somewhere I belong  
  
I wanna hear  
  
I wanna feel that God is Somewhere I belong  
  
I wanna hear  
  
I wanna feel that God is Somewhere I belong  
  
Somewhere I belong  
  
After I was done taking a shower, I went into my room, turned out the light, and went to bed, only to have a weird but not as weird as last time dream.  
  
As I awoke to a flash of light, I looked around to find out what made it, when I looked there was a window on the corner of the room. It was a dark stormy night, black and gray clouds filled the dark sky, there was just a hint of orange, which indicated the sun had set a few minutes ago. Another flash of light, I found out what it was, it was lighting. 'Why does this scene seem so familiar?' I thought as I walked over to look out of the window. I felt the vibration of somebody walking up behind me, I turned to find my little brother, looking at me with a look in his eyes that I didn't recognize, it was kinda like I'm going to kill you or he's mad at something. As he walked over to me he changed into Inuyasha as he looked like when he was a kid but the same age as me. (A/N like his hairs and eyes didn't change. Ok it's black instead of sliver and violet instead of amber) "Who are you?" I asked. He looked at me funny. "You mean you don't even know it's me Kagome?" Inuyasha said. "...." I was silent. "Well maybe this will spark your memory," He said and with that he leaned in and kissed me. His smooth, warm lips pressed against mine I knew it was Inuyasha in a second. As I pulled away I looked to find my old boyfriend Hojo looking at me with loving eyes. "Kagome, I love you." He said and disappeared. I looked around to find something was in the air but it changed the temperature from warm to cold. The next thing I knew it was raining, but wait when did I get outside? Whatever this is a weird dream who knows what'll happen next, I spoke to soon, I looked over to find Inuyasha kissing Kikiyo (A/N I'm going to hurl!!!!) I felt the tears coming to my eyes. "Why?" Was the only thing I said and walked off. (A/N sounds familiar doesn't it?) I felt like my heart was ripped from my body and put in a blender, I know it was just a dream but it felt like it happened for real, it's weird. Oh well, I turned around to find the scene when my father, brother, and grandfather died. I felt tears coming to my eyes again, then I just broke down and cried, "Why does my life have to be some complicated!" I screamed out.  
  
"Complicated!" I screamed as I sat up in my bed. "It was just a dream." I kept telling my self, looking over at my clock to find it was 3:56 in the morning. "Ok I'm going back to bed and not going to wake up again." I kept telling my self, easier said than done. Turns out I was watching the sun come trough my window since it came over the hill. So basically I was awake to see the sun rise.  
  
A/N How was that? Oh well REVIEW PLEASE I want to know what you thought of it please review!!! Well till next time I'm out!!! 


	12. James Bond?

A/N PEOPLES I'm BACK!!!!!! And I have the whole (well almost whole) summer to write!!!! So happy thanks for reviewing and sorry I haven't been updating in a while but my life has been a hell because I just have so much shit in my life so I'll get over it. Well on with the story. Oh yeah and I'm still kinda having trouble writing I have huge writer's block so it's kinda like I ran into a wall::rubs nose:: And the fact that I'm trying to watch Inuyasha at 12:30 at night to figure out what how they pronounce their names, so... here goes nothing.  
  
Disclaimer: you know the drill I don't own it ok?  
  
Kagome's POV  
  
I got up out of bed and walked downstairs so happy that it was the weekend so I could at least get some rest before I go back to school. I stretched and walked outside to get some air. Well I ended up walking up to my father, brother, and grandfather's graves.  
  
"Hi guys, so how's the afterlife been treatin' ya?" I asked knowing they wouldn't answer but you know I knew that but I still did it. "Well life is treating me pretty well, but not much different then any other day. I miss you guys so much. Well I'm going to go, I'll talk to you later bye." I had to get out of there I felt the tears come to my eyes; I wiped my eyes and went inside.  
  
Mom wasn't up and I don't think any of my friends were up either so I was bored. I went up stairs and turned my computer on, and waited and waited, got to remember to get the memory up dated, I got on and checked my mail, imagine that none. I looked at the clock on my night table 5:34 A.M. I played on the computer for a little while or at least till 9. I took a shower and went downstairs; I looked on the refrigerator, a note from mom,  
  
"Kagome I went shopping for groceries be back later!" Love, mom  
  
'Great' I thought, 'oh well I guess I'll go give Inuyasha a wake up call if he's not up already.' (A/N oh great it's about to rain, it's been raining all week at my house that is) I got at Inuyasha's house at about 9:45 or something like that, would you believe traffic was fast this morning? (looks around at all the cars that were wrecked ^__^;) I never knew guys sleep really late. (A/n well I mean I almost slept till 11 today, hey waiting to watch Inuyasha takes a lot out of ya, ^____^; j/k) I walked quietly up to his room and opened the door slowly so he wouldn't hear me, and I jumped on him.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!" He screamed and fell off the bed.  
  
"Mornin Yasha." I said with a big grin on my face looking down at him.  
  
"I didn't hear you come in, were you a spy in a past life or something?"  
  
"Oh I can see it now, (work with me here it's the Bond, James Bond thing and then after she says it the Charlie's angels ok?) Higurashi, Kagome Higurashi. And then I came up with the fake gun up against the wall thing. Then from out of nowhere James Bond music started playing.  
  
"So whatcha wanta do today Inuyasha?" I asked .  
  
Getting up off the floor, "I don't know, how about a movie or something?"  
  
"Sure why not, but which one?"  
  
"2 Fast 2 Furious?"  
  
"HELL YEAH!!!" I screamed. (A/N sorry I really want to see that movie my b/f saw it but I didn't life's not fair) "Well let me get ready and we'll go ok?"  
  
(Long pause of silence)  
  
"OH you want me to leave don't you?" (God I act like Miroku more and more each day)  
  
"Yeah if you don't mind." He said with a little bit of a pink tint to his cheeks.  
  
"Ok but hurry up ok?" My cell phone rang as I walked out the door,  
  
" Moshi, moshi?" I said.  
  
"Hey Kagome, you want to do something with me and Miroku?" Sango asked.  
  
"Sure but what are you doing?"  
  
"Movie."  
  
"Which one because me and Inuyasha are going to go see 2 Fast 2 Furious."  
  
"Yeah that's the one."  
  
"Ok met you there bye!"  
  
As I'm sitting outside Inuyasha's door, "Inuyasha are you almost done?"  
  
"Yeah just a minute" I think I've heard the water running for 15 minutes, geez it doesn't take me that long...never mind it takes longer actually.  
  
My cell phone rang again. But the ring was different then the last one. (It's the program different rings for different people thing) Imagine that James Bond music, oh shit I thought, that's where the music came from.  
  
"Hi mom."  
  
"Kagome where are you?"  
  
"Going to go see a movie."  
  
"Ok talk to ya later bye"  
  
A/N ok help me here I'm stumped, I've hit a wall, so if you have any idea's for the next chapter besides the movie thing please send them to SoftballchicY2H@comcast.net thanks well till next time I'm out. 


	13. AN

A/N HELP!!!!!! I can't think of the next chapter in this fic please help me give me an idea of some sort and I'll give you all the credit please!!!!!! Till I can think of something I'm out  
  
P.S. I have 2 other fics now if you want to read them they're Fine Again, But Harder To Breathe And 007? Yeah Right 


	14. And they all lived happily ever after

A/N Wow, long time no write, sorry guys, I bet you hate me so much you probably forgot about my fic but I'll understand, um...well I hate to tell you this but this is my last chapter for this fic, so you know..just to let you know. Enjoy. AND THIS IS THE SHORTEST CHAPTER IN THE WORLD!!!! Well maybe not the world but at least on this fic.  
  
Disclaimer: don't own it get over it.  
  
(A/N Ok we're are going to tell how everybody is in about 10 years)  
  
Inuyasha- currently married to Kagome, 1 child (on the way that is), Corporate executive, high paying job, works with Miroku, even funnier he's his boss, hasn't talked with his brother since he got out of school and still hasn't found out who his father was, lives in a 2 story house, and drive's a Lamborghini.  
  
Kagome- married to Inuyasha, pregnant with his child, works as a doctor, but is on maternity leave for obvious reasons. Graduated 2 years ago from medical school, still is in contact with her mom, drive's a mini-van, Sango and her still talk, like best friends do.  
  
Sango- engaged (you'd think with Miroku's job he'd be able to buy an engagement ring?) works as a school teacher, is in touch with her family, and talks with Kagome all the time, lives in a penthouse apartment, and drives a Corvette.  
  
Miroku- engaged to Sango, works as Inuyasha's boss, lives in a high-rise apartment in the city close to his office, but you'd think he lived at Sango's, doesn't really stay in touch with his family all that much besides holidays, and drives a jaguar.  
  
Shippou- well current status single, still is in collage, (he decided to go later) studying to be an artist, drives a beat up pick up truck, and works at the video story for minimum pay, and is working off student loans, talks with everybody now and then but is too busy with work other times.  
  
Naraku- is a pimp, makes some what a large amount of money and has no contact with the others.(not like anyone cares)  
  
Kikiyo- If you were to go down to the local strip club you would find her there, or if you looked hard enough you'd find her on the corner of a deserted street, makes money but not with out a price.  
  
Rin- currently still dating fluffy, still in collage like Shippou, and drive's a BMW  
  
Fluffy- dating Rin, accountant, drives a spyder. Obviously doesn't talk to Inuyasha anymore.  
  
Koga- single, studying to be a musician, lives at the collage (yup another late bloomer), drives an Eagle. Still tries to hook up with Kagome but she's kinda moody so she hangs up on him.  
  
A/N well you get the picture and they all lived happily ever after!!!!! Over and out for good on this fic. 


End file.
